Little Miss Vegas
by CocaColaWriter123
Summary: Amelia Parkers is a lucky girl who somehow ends up in the Lodging House as a Newsie. But luck doesn't last forever. Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid.
1. Little Miss Vegas

Amy Parkers grumbled to herself as she trudged down the streets of Manhattan. Turning yet another corner, she began to look for anyone she could sell her last paper to. She'd worked all day and now she was ready to head back "home" and sleep. Somehow she managed to convince an old guy buy her paper and she started on her way back home. Pulling her cap down tighter, she got the strange feeling someone was watching her. Turning around, she didn't see anyone, but when she turned back around to keep going, a familiar face jumped into view.

"Well well, if I aint little Amelia. I thought you'd be home now, aint it a little late to be out for tha likes of you.?"

"Not for tha likes a me Spot."

The King of Brooklyn smirked as he moved out of her way.

"Really though, why ya out so late?"

"Sellin papes. What else is new?"

"It took ya all day?"

"Yeah, it was the worst headline I had in who knows how long."

Spot only nodded as they continued to walk down the streets of New York.

"Well. I guess I should head home myself. See ya later Parkers!"

Spot said as he pulled her hat down over her eyes and ran off.

Amy couldn't help but smile as she pulled her hat back up to fix it again. Spot was always one person she knew in New York, and annoying as he was, he was there if she needed anything.

Continuing down her way to the old building where she slept, she got the feeling someone was watching her again. When she looked over her shoulder, she felt like she was just missing a pair of eyes. Trying to ignore it, she weaved her way through the alleyways when a voice came behind her.

"Ya know it's dangerous for young ladies to be out by themselves.

Amy recognized that voice all too well. "I can handle myself, Delancy."

"Oh really?"

Slowly he came towards her, and the poor idiot didn't know what he was getting into.

All it took was a few punches and she had him on the ground

"Maybe you'll listen next time when I say I can handle myself."

Amy had to walk only a bit longer until she was at the building, and she slipped inside and took her hat off, pulling her hair down out of her messy bun as well.

Golden brown hair tumbled around her face, falling well below her shoulders. Looking in the tiny window she used as a mirror when it was dark, she stared back at the short, small girl in the reflection. Amy had always been so little, but it didn't mean she couldn't fight. Taking a step closer, she looked at her face, which had dirt in several spots. Her eyes fell on the dark blue ones staring back at her. They were the one thing she truly loved about her appearance. They matched her mothers', and the one thing to remind her of home. But home was gone now, and it wasn't coming back. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she wiped off all the dirt she could.

Finally deciding it was really late, Amy laid down and eventually drifted off.

Amy woke just as the sun was rising, as usual. She got ready half asleep, changing clothes and shoving her hair into her usual messy bun and tucking most of it into her hat. Most people would question buying their papers from a girl, but if she pulled her shoulders up, most people never really noticed or cared as long as they got their news. Trudging along, she managed to get herself fully awake on her way to the main part of town. As she passed the lodging house, she finally pushed through the doors she saw every day and made her way over to a corner.

_POV Switchy thingy, sortof_

As Jack and the other Newsies walked into the distribution center to get their papes. Waiting in line, Jack took more attention to the boy standing in the corner, his hat tipped down low casting a shadow over his face. The kid was always there, eyes hidden in the shadows, probably looking at the Newsies.

"Heya Jackie, why ya so quiet today?" Racetrack asked, mush and Crutchy both looking at him with a curious look.

"Check out that kid in tha corner." Jack said nodding his head to the figure, who lowered their head even more when four pair of eyes fell on them.

"Yeah, so what? He's always over there, he aint caused us trouble."

"Just... Don't leave once ya got ya papes."

The trio nodded and continued to wait.

After all the boys had their stacks, the kid in the corner finally walked up to the counter and slapped down some coins. The group of four couldn't hear how much he'd asked for, but when the kid walked out, he were carrying a stack of fifty.

"Who can sell all that in one day?" Crutchy mumbled as the boy passed quickly them and slipped out the door.

"Thas what I mean, this kid's gotta be good. C'mon"

The group quickly followed the boy outside and followed him for a while, and his selling went pretty well. After a while, Jack sent Crutchy to go sell somewhere where he didn't have to walk around so much leaving Jack, Racetrack and Mush to follow the kid. For the rest of the day, the kid's selling went really well, although Jack couldn't figure out why. The headlines were ridiculous and even he couldn't come up with any way to stretch them.

"Alright, no more waitin and watchin, time to do sumthin." Jack said as he pulled his boys in to talk.

Right from the start of her day, Amy could tell that things would be weird. While she waited for the rest of the Newsies to get their papes, Jack Kelly and some of the others wouldn't stop looking at her. Jack had sent her a few glances before, but today was different. They were talking about her, she knew it, and even after she left, she never lost the feeling of eyes staring at the back of her head. She'd gotten lucky though, and managed to sell all but two of her papers.

She figured she could probably find someone on her way back home so she started that way. She turned a corner and continued to walk when she saw a figure with a cowboy hat leaned up against the wall of the alley.

"So. If it aint the lucky little seller himself."

Amy couldn't figure out who this wise guy was, but he was going to pay. Her thoughts quickly shifted, however, when he stepped out into the light and she saw his face.

_Jack Kelly. Shit._

Anyone knew you didn't want to get caught up in a fight with this guy.

Turning on her heel to leave, she stopped seeing two more people blocking her way out.

"Listen, I don't wana hurt ya, I aint like that. But I do wana know how you can sell fifty papes in one day."

"But I ain't sold fifty papes, now have I? I still got two right here." Amy tried to deepen her voice, praying she wouldn't get caught.

"Maybe. But just about every other day you manage to sell it all."

"So what?" Amy shot back, her voice wavering.

"So," another voice cut in "we wanna know how you do that."

Now she was nervous, Jack Kelly _and_ two of his little helpers, she was screwed.

"And- we might even…"

Amy didn't even wait to hear the rest; she darted between the other two and started sprinting down he streets. As she did, she heard a rumbling of feet behind her. There were definitely more than jus three pairs of shoes behind her. Tossing a look behind her, she saw there were now five Newsies chasing her, and they were gaining.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop and turn and just her luck, Her hat fell off, and her hair came tumbling down her face. For a moment Jack only stood there, shocked.

"What?"

Not waiting for a larger reaction, Amy started off again, leaving her cap in Jack's hand. She only made it a little further until she ran into a dead end alleyway.

"Dammit!"

She turned as the newsies caught up with her, Jack walking to stand just in front of her. A smirk spread across his face, as he held out her hat to her.

"I believe ya dropped this missus." He said somewhat sarcastically.

Amy eyed him as she took the hat back.

"Alright Kelly, You got me cornered. Whadya want?"

"Same thing I wanted back there."

"And that would be…?"

"Ta know how you manage to sell all those papes in one day."

"I dunno, guess I'm just lucky."

Jack gave a short chuckle as he looked at the ground, and it was silent for a few moments

"Well if that's it cowboy," Amy started as Jack looked up again "I think I'll be on my way."

With that once again parted between the Newsies, this time with them moving willfully, but reluctantly.

"Hold up there, hot shot." One of the other Newsies said, slowing Amy, but not stopping her.

"That ain't all we wanted." Jack started again.

"Then what is it?"

Jack looked back at his boys again before asking.

"Howd'ya like bein a Newsie?"

This stopped the girl in her tracks, and she turned.

"What? "

"I want you to be a Newsie."

"Why?"

"I seen you round heah befoah, ya live in that building ove theah." Jack correctly pointed at her 'home'

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Ya know, despite my reputation, I ain't heartless. I don like seeing a kid on their own. Especially when I can help."

Jack stared after her, but saying nothing, she walked away.

"Hang on, I got this" Mush said holding up his hands as he turned to follow her.

After a while, he'd just walked around aimlessly, looking for her, but eventually he found her, on one of the docks. She was sitting on the edge, her feet hanging over the edge. He walked to the edge slowly and sat next to her.

For a while, they said nothing, they just sat there. Finally Mush looked over at her. Her head was down, looking at the water, her hat clenched in her hand.

"So." Amy looked up at him, his face showing some amount of… concern?

"So what?"

"So what's ya name?"

Amy looked at him with disbelief and laughed.

"Really? All that just happened, and you want to just come over and start some little tea party?"

"Well, why not? I like tea parties." Amy laughed again and smiled.

"Amy. Well, Amelia. My mom named me Amelia but that was always to girly for me."

Mush only nodded.

"You?"

"Mush."

"I mean ya real name."

"Ah, see that's a secret."

"Oh really?

"Yeah" Mush said, his voice higher as he laughed. "How old are ya, Amy?"

"Fifteen."

Mush nodded.

"I'm sixteen maself, if you was curious."

"I wasn't, but thanks." Amy said, laughing again.

It was so much easier to talk to Mush than it was to Jack, some friendly personality he had that just broke down the barrier of shyness or nervousness.

"So are ya gonna do it? Ya know, join us?"

Amy looked back at the water again.

"Well, I dunno. I guess it is pretty borin bein on my own for so long…"'

"Ha, I gotcha don't I?"

"Don't let it go to yah head, ya nitwit."

Mush laughed and stood up

Amy laughed again, standing herself.

"Well, c'mon then, ya got anything in that buildin ya need?"

"Yeah, some Clothes and shoes, but that's about it."

"Then lets go."

Mush said extending his arm.

"Shall we?" He said, smirking.

"Nah... More like this…"

Amy suddenly ran a few steps forward.

"Race ya!"

With that, she was gone, leaving behind a very confused mush.

"I've never seen a goil so laid back…" He mumbled chasing after her.

Eventually he reached the house, Amy already had her stuff together, considering she truly had only a few things.

"You, you're fast goily."

"Ah- ah, I gave ya ma name, use it." Amy retorted with a smile.

"Hm… So, Are we ready, missus?"

"Lead the way kind sur."

Both laughed and the started their way to the lodging house.

"So how _do_ you manage to sell all those papes, huh?"

"I honestly don't know, I just get lucky and find the right customers I guess.""

"Well I'd be rich if I had your luck little miss Vegas." A voice came behind the two, causing them to turn. Behind them, was the group from earlier; three Newsies and Jack.

"Damn how are y'all so quiet?"

Mush laughed "Well Jacky boy, are ya gonna introduce her to em or is she just gonna have to guess who everyone is?"

Jack nodded with a smile and stepped forward and motioned to the boys one by one.

"This is racetrack, Skittery, and Boots. I can see ya already met Mush."

Amy nodded and the group began to walk again to the lodging house together. On the way, the group got to know Amy fairly well, and soon they were very close to the lodging house.

"So… Are ya in?" Jack asked sounding somewhat desperate.

"Yeah, I'm in." Amy laughed at the leaders sudden lack in confidence.

All the boys gave a cheer, and they either high fived Amy or lightly punched her shoulder.

Once they got to the doors of the lodging house, Jack stopped, taking his hat off. Clearing his throat, he boomed his voice like a game show host.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Newsies lodging house of Manhattan. "

With that, he opened the doors, and light poured out of the building, something Amy wasn't used to. Swinging his arm around Amy, Mush lead her inside as Jack walked in front, the others trailing behind. The house was noisy, boys chasing around, faking fights, playing poker. As they walked by, no one really noticed Amy, which she was fairly grateful for at the moment.

"Alright boys," Jack said as he turned "I'm gonna introduce the newest to Kloppman, y'all go do whatevah." Jack motioned, shooing them away.

Jack led Amy to Kloppman and introduced the pair quickly. After a fairly long talk, Kloppman smiled.

"Well young lady, I'm happy to have a New Kid anytime, make yourself at home. Jack, find a bunk wherever you can."

Jack nodded and led Amy through the Lodging House. For the first time, he was able to get a good look at her. She was a small girl, but very pretty. She was skinny, and her skin was very slightly tanned. Her face was long and had somewhat sharp angles, and her eyes were a dark blue. Her hair was the thing that caught Jack's eye. It wasn't brown, but not exactly blonde either. Like a mix of the two. Amy was… well… Pretty. How had he not noticed before?

"So, ya exited bout bein a Newsie?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice not hiding from ya at the start of tha day. "

Jack chuckled and they walked around until jack led her to a bunk that was empty on top.

"So uh, yeah. Top bunk is yours, Mush is on the bottom. This was the only bunk we had open." Jack started awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh and uh, this table, that's for you ta put ya stuff in."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Jack said as he left.

As Amy shoved the few things she had into the drawer of her table, she looked around the large room. There wasn't a real separation between the main room and the bunks. Basically you could see all the 'rooms' as soon as you walked into the Lodging House. Sighing, she climbed up onto her bunk and looked out the window for a while, and began to think.

As soon as jack came downstairs, he walked to the center of the Lodging house to get everyone's attention.

"Alright boys LISTEN UP!"

The action came to a stand still as all the newsboys looked at their leader.

"We got another Newsie, boys!"

At this, all the boys began to cheer and shout.

"Who is it Jack?"

"What's he like?"

"He aint no whimp, now is he?"

"HEY!" Jack quieted them again.

"Well, it's uh… It's a goil."

"A goil?"

"Wes never sold with a goil before."

"Trust me, she's good." Skittery stepped in. "Ya know that kid who stays in that corner every morning, and then they sell fifty papes? That's her."

"Dang."

"Yep"

Amy continued to stare outside when the lights in her room flicked on. Looking down, she saw Mush standing there, and to her surprise, without a shirt on.

"Daydreamin Amelia?"

"Maybe. Why no shirt all the sudden?"

"Eh. I typically don't wear em around the Lodging house."

"Oh and whys that?" Amy questioned with a smirk on her face.

"I dunno. Just do… Ya oughta come downstairs. Jacky's introducing ya to the boys."

"Hm. Fine, "

Amy hopped down and walked with Mush to the main room.

"So… What's she look like?"

Jack fumbled for a second.

"She looks uh… Well like that."

Jack said with a smile as he nodded his head to Mush and Amy who were just walking in.

Amy felt weird when all the boys turned to her.

"What's the matter? Ya all look like ya never seen a girl before." Amy asked

"Not one who can sell papes like you."

Jack smiled and motioned for Amy to come to him. She followed, and Jack threw his arm around her and shouted.

"Boys, this is Amy. And she's a Newsie now."

Again, the boys cheered and Jack waved them off, sending them to do whatever they wanted now. Jack himself stuck with Amy for a while, showing her around, making her laugh.

"Hey Jack, ya wana bring the gal over here?" Race shouted.

Jack nodded and led Amy to the table covered in cards and pennies.

"Amy, ya wana play some poker?" Race questioned, mischief in his eyes.

"Don't you dare go stealin her money her first night here, Race.

"Oh no, I'd love to." Amy stopped Jack with a gleam in her eyes.

Race smiled and started to deal her in.

The game was going well for him, but in the end, Amy ended up with all the money right in front of her.

"Well well well. How did I get beat by the new kid huh? How are ya so good at this?"

"Just like everything else, I'm just lucky."

Race laughed and stood

"Well, I think that Boot's name for ya is perfect. Hey Jack! Lets call her Vegas."


	2. Secrets revealed

**Heeeeeeey. Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been crazy busy with school and crap like that. Anyway, this a pretty long chapter, I hope y'all like it.**

* * *

><p>Vegas woke up to Kloppman shouting at the boys to wake up. Moaning, she turned on her side. What time was it? Looking out the window, she saw the sun wasn't even up yet. Pulling her pillow over her head, she could feel the bed shake, meaning Mush was up. She stretched, not willing to get out of bed. Last night was the first time in so long since she slept in a real bed, and taken a shower with water that wasn't freezing and she didn't want to get up. Feeling the bed shake again, Amy felt her pillow come off her head.<p>

"C'mon Vegas, We gotta sell." Mush was standing on the ladder, smiling.

Vegas pulled her blanket up further in response. Suddenly she felt the blanket rip away from her, and cold air fell on her in a wave. Now awake because of the sudden cold, she sat up.

"Mush! Gimme that!"

"Ha! No way! Not until you come get it!"

Mush smiled, the blanket rolled up in his arms. Sighing, Vegas decided she wasn't getting to sleep in today so she finally came down and got her blanket from Mush, slapping his arm as she did.

"Ow! Youse is pretty strong for such a small gal."

She threw her blanket on top of the bed and grabbed some clothes and started heading downstairs to the bathroom.

Once she'd changed, she headed back upstairs and put her hair into a messy bun and pulled on her hat, as usual. The only unusual thing she did, was left the random locks of hair that fell out of her hat there. Normally, she would pull them back into her hat, but why should she? No one would care, and they all knew who she was now.

Checking the mirror one last time, she went back downstairs to find Racetrack, Mush, and even the big bad leader himself waiting for her.

"Well what's the special occasion that I've got three fellas waitin on me?"

"Just bein nice to the new kid. Don't get used to it." Racetrack smirked.

They left the lodging house and headed to get their papers. Once they had them, the group went on their way to sell the day's news. By the end of the day, all the boys were even more amazed with Vegas' selling. They were talking and laughing on their way back to the lodging house when suddenly Boots yelled to Vegas from across the street.

"Hey Vegas!"

"Yeah?"

"Later tonight tha boys are all going to go down to tha lake to swim, you oughta come!"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Around that same time, a small group of the Newsies were at Tibby's, sizing up the newest Newsie.<p>

"She's pretty good, sold all her papes fasta than an uf us did." Boots said

"Yeah, and she's a real fighta too, Oscar started to give her a rough time, so she decked 'im right thea!" Crutchy said with a smile on his face.

"I'd like to see what happens when she meets Spot." Specs commented.

"Boy that'l be fun! Theys practically tha same person!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they was twins."

"No kiddin. Cmon, it's about time to go down to tha lake." Boots said slapping some coins on the table.

* * *

><p>As the Lake came into view, the Newsies ripped their shirts off and dove into the cold water. Vegas laughed and only took off her checkered shirt, leaving her with her tank top she'd made by cutting off the sleeves of an old shirt and a shorter pair of pants. Mush suddenly ran up behind her and put his hands out to push her in, when Vegas suddenly grabbed one arm, and swung him around, causing him to fall in himself.<p>

He came back up laughing, "Well where'd ya learn that, Vegas?"

"I got my own tricks, mush."

"Well so do I!" came a voice behind Vegas. Before she had time to react, Spot Colon pushed her into the lake.

"Spot!" Vegas laughed once she came up

"Yes?"

Suddenly there was another splash, and spot was in next to her.

The Newsies went on having fun all night, soon it passed midnight and most of the Newsies had gone back to the lodging house, and only Vegas, Spot, Jack, Mush and Race remained. Jack and Vegas were sitting on the edge of the dock, speaking rather quietly, and Spot, Mush and Race stood talking and laughing about the pair.

Suddenly Spot ran forward, and for the second time that night, pushed Vegas into the water. She came up and glared at him and began to climb back onto the dock.

"Why do you insist on doing that all the time?" She asked, punching him in the arm.

"Ey, What are big brothers for?"

The three other Newsies went wide-eyed and suddenly everything clicked.

Mush turned slowly to Amy.

"What?"

Then it was Spot's turn to look at her.

"You didn't tell them?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUUUN So, yeah Spot and Vegas are siblings. Did I forget to mention that? Oops! (note sarcasm) :P <strong>


	3. Stay away from us

**HELOOOOOOOO! So I planned on making y'all wait longer for this chapter but I've already written two chapters ahead, so I felt like I'd go ahead and post this. FYI I am using improper grammar on purpose if thats no obvious. I just wanted you guys to know I don't suck at grammar, I just like using bad grammar for the Newsies. Also, I have gotten permission to use a group of characters from another story called "Secrets Can Kill Me" by NYC street rat. This person is an amazing author and you should really go read their stories. So yeah, disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK KINGS, just the other characters. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chater! :)**

* * *

><p>Four Newsies stared at Vegas with disbelief.<p>

"You didn't tell them?" Spot asked

Vegas shifted uncomfortably and looked down.

"Well... no."

"Why not? Ya know ya can trust everyone heah."

"I just… hadn't gotten to tellin em…"

"I mean it's not that big a deal."

"I guess…."

The Newsies stood in silence until Racetrack broke the soundless night with his goofy smile.

"Well, now we know, lets just go to the house and have fun."

The others agreed, and they headed that way, the tension slowly easing.

"Oh! I forgot, I gotta go get some ah my boys, I'll see ya theah!" Spot ran off to go gather some friends.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we doin when we get to tha House? Other thank the usual?" Vegas asked.<p>

"Well, we know Spots comin with a few Brooklyn boys to hang out for a few days, and probably a whole lotta poker will be goin on, am I right Race?"

"Oh yeah."

"So how much money will I be takin from ya tonight, Race?" Vegas asked with a smirk.

"Okay, you may have gotten lucky befoah"

"And last week." Mush put in

"And yesterday." Jack said with a smile.

"And earlier this morning"

"Okay! Okay, point is, you aint gonna beat me again." Race smiled, when Amy had first beat him at poker, he hadn't taken it well. He'd won every game he every played, but Amy changed that. Now, he loves her like a sister, just the way all the Newsies do.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, there was a group of newsies watching a game of poker in the lodging house, and Vegas decided to randomly punch Jack in the shoulder.<p>

" Hey! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm

"I dunno, I was bored."

Rollin his eyes, Jack stood and walked by, suddenly grabbing a pillow and returning the favor, grabbing her cap as he did.

"HEY!" Vegas shouted, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Catch me if ya can." Jack smiled and took off running through the Lodging House, Vegas taking his challenge and following after him.

Eventually Vegas began to catch up to him, and seeing this, Jack shouted at Race and Spot, who saw the commotion and Jumped in. Race came at Vegas from the side, missing by an inch. Spot was a little luckier. He ran in front of Vegas and managed to delay her just long enough for Jack to run back upstairs and disappear out the window. Vegas finally passed Spot and followed jack up top and found him sitting on the roof.

Vegas walked over to him and sat next to him. For a while they sat there, looking at the dark alleys.

Suddenly Vegas saw a shadow move down in the streets below.

"Jack. What was that."

"What?"

The shadow shifted again and she pointed

"That."

"Oh." Jacks face twisted with disgust

"That's one of the black kings. Creepy guys. They's a gang round here that dress in all black and hide in the shadows. It's rare to see em in the daytime."

"How come no one's evah fought em? I mean they cant be that bad."

"They are, they've hurt a lotta people befoah."

"Oh." Amy eyed the area she saw the shadow but never saw anything again, seemingly more afraid now that she knew what it was.

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stay away from them. They're real dangerous and it don't want you- one of my Newsies gettin hurt."

Amy blushed at his concern for her and nodded.

"Ok."

"Promise?" He asked with a smile, but a fairly serious tone.

"Yeah I promise."

"Heah." Jack held out her hat to her and she took it, placing it back on her head.

"Thanks." She was smiling, and blushing.

"So. You and Spot are siblings huh?"

Vegas smiled and looked down.

"Yeah…. Jack. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, I was going to, I just didn't know the right time"

"It's alright, I just dunno how I ain't seen it befoah."

"Whadya mean?"

"You'se is practically tha same person!"

"We are not!"

"Are too!"

"Whateva."

The pair sat quiet for a minute again.

"So Spot's ya _big_ brotha?"

"Yeah… most people know that he's olda than me as soon as they see us."

"How much olda?"

"Little over a year. He's seventeen and I'm fifteen about to be sixteen real soon, but he acts like I'm younger than that. Always has."

The two stared back out at the street, and suddenly lightning filled the sky, revealing several figures hiding in the shadows around the buildings. Vegas shifted uncomfortably as the crack of thunder followed, and when rain started to fall, she stood.

"We should probably head inside." She said quickly, eager to be back inside where there was light.

"Yeah"

Vegas slipped inside through the window, and Jack stayed for a moment. Another flash of lightning allowed him to spot another figure; this one facing Jack.

"You stay away from us." He muttered and then followed Vegas back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUUUUUUUN. Sooooooo Yeah. Hope you liked that :)<strong>

**SPOLER ALERT! SPOLER ALERT! SPOLER ALERT! **

**He doesn't stay away from them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. All in black

**Hey, sorry I've been gone so long. My laptop broke and I had to get a new one, and rewrite this entire chapter, and the chapters I'd written ahead. anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amy strolled down the streets carrying her papes, as she made her way to a less busy part of the area. Passing through an alley, she caught sight of a shadow behind her. She turned too late. Someone grabbed her arm and swung it around holding it at an extremely uncomfortable angle, causing her to drop her papers. Normally, she would be able to take this guy down, but this was a new level. Like all he ever did was train for this kind of stuff.<p>

"Well well. Looks like we got another Newsie, huh?" His voice was casual, as if we was making a normal conversation. But it quickly changed to a serious and terrifying tone as he tightened his grip on her.

"Now you listen here, do you know what I am?"

"An asshole." Amy retorted.

She suddenly was on the ground, her cheek stinging as she felt a bruise already from there.

"Wrong guess."

As he picked her up again he still managed to to stay out of her line of vision, leaving her unstable to see him.

"Listen here, I run this town. Me and my buds all do, and yous is not gonna do nuthin about it, got that? you better, cus I don't give many warnings."

With that he shoved her roughly to the ground and when she stood to look for him, she couldn't see him anymore.

Shakily, Amy stood. She wasn't used to this. Most guys that messed with her ended up hobbling away with bruises, but this guy was different. And it made her nervous.

Shoving her cap on her head, Amy walked off, leaving her ruined papers behind her.

* * *

><p>It was nearly dark by the time Amy even got close to the lodging house. As she walked around she saw that all of the boys were already headed back from selling.<p>

She tried to avoid letting them see her face, as she didn't know how bad it was at the moment, other than the fact that it hurt like hell.

She kept her head down, causing her to walk straight into Jack.

"Woah, Vegas what's the hur- Amy what happened?" He asked, seeing the dark purple bruise on her cheekbone.

"Oh, uh... I-" she sighed

"some guy thought he was a bad boy and decided to hit me. It'll be fine."

"Lemme see."

Jack insisted, trying to turn her gently to face him.

"No, jack it's ok."

But he finally grabbed both her arms and turned her to face him.

Jack was shocked at the large purple bruise just below her eye. It wasn't too dark yet, but he was sure that would change as the day went on. Amy's eyes avoided his own, shameful of either hiding it from him or from being able to get hit in the first place.

"Amy that's not 'ok' that's bad. And despite what you might say, it probably hurts."

"A little... But I can deal with it. I've had worse."

Jack immediately began to worry. She'd dealt with worse than this?

"We'll c'mon, let's get back to the house. Maybe Kloppman can do something about it."

As they walked, jack quizzed her about the scene and eventually the two ran into boots. Jack managed to make him believe that Amy's bruise was from a crate that fell off a pile and hit her.

"That's too bad, it looks like it hurts."

"Yeah, it'll go away eventually."

Jack sent boots and Amy to the lodging house saying he'll meet them there. As the two walked off Amy gave jack a thankful look for not telling boots about what really they were out of sight, jack looked around and finally found a Brooklyn newsie near the bridge. Jack sent him to Brooklyn with a message for spot and hopped it would get to him quickly.

* * *

><p>When boots and Amy arrived at the lodging house, it was fairly empty, which was odd considering that most newsies were done selling by now.<p>

"Oh, damn, I forgot! Everyone's having dinner at Tibbys tonight, c'mon Vegas, I bet we can get theah before it's too late."

Boots started pulling at Amy's arm, and the two made their way through Manhattan until they finally arrived at Tibbys. Most newsies were already there, and mush had a spot next to him for Vegas. She slid into the booth next to him and ordered some water to drink.

The Newsies noticed her shiner and she continued to play off the crate story. When she told mush, he gave her a doubtful look but said nothing.

When dinner was over, the Newsies headed home together, but Amy and mush held back behind them. Eventually mush amy and turned straight towards her.

"Vegas, you don't expect me to buy that crate story do you? I know yous coulda gotten out of the way. What happened?"

"That's what happened, mush. I sweah!"

Mush only narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine! I- some guy hit me earlier today and I never saw him, okay? Happy now?" Vegas asked, frustrated.

"Happy? Vegas, how can I be happy when yous is hurt? Why wouldn't ya tell me the truth befoah?"

"I dunno" Amy sighed

"C'mon, let's keep goin, by now everyone else is probably theah"

Mush was correct, as when they walked into the lodging house, all the boys were going about their typical mischief. Almost as soon as they shut the door, jack was right next to Vegas.

"Vegas, c'mere, Kloppman wants to see ya for a second."

Jack lead Vegas to Kloppman who had a towel wrapped around some ice. After inspecting Vegas' bruise, he only decided she needed to keep ice on it for a while and it would be gone in a week or two.

Finally satisfied, jack led Amy to a table where race and a few of the newsies were playing poker. Race won, and started another game, with Vegas this time. As the game started, jack heard the door open. Knowing who it was, he looked at mush who followed him.

When they saw spot, he had an angered look, with eyes on fire. As soon as he saw the pair, his expression softened into concern and worry.

"Jack where's Amy? Is she alright?"

"More or less. She's playin poker with race."

Spot didn't waste a second as he quickly walked over to where the game was. Seeing his little sister with an ugly purple bruise on her cheek made him furious. Whoever did this would pay.

Eventually the game ended and Vegas noticed spot.

"Oh hey... I guess you heard huh?"

"Uh, yeah" spot said with sarcasm. "Amy, what happened?"

"Spot it's nothing big, forget about it."

Spots expression changed to a stern big brother.

" Amelia Parkers, I will not forget about it. Now you tell me what happened."

Defeated, Vegas told spot what happened.

" I'll soak im. I'll soak im and all 'is friends." He growled

"Spot please! It's not that bad, please, don't do anything. Sweah it. Please."

Spot looked at his little sister, who was currently clutching his shirt and sighed.

"Fine I sweah, but I'm giving EM a warning, and if they so much as look at you, you bettah tell me."

"I will spot. I sweah."

The king of Brooklyn nodded, and hugged his sister before sending her to bed. Vegas grumbled about being treated like a child, but went to bed anyway.

A few hours later, Spot sat in the center of the lodging house, watching the other newsies go about their games. Looking at the clock, he decided he should go check on Vegas. He climbed the ladder up to the room she shared with Mush and quietly looked inside. The bruise on his sister's cheek had grown and become a darker shade of purple. His eyes narrowed and he inwardly growled. If that bastard ever touched his sister again, they would certainly regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOH. I really liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon. For those of you who love Romance, you'll see some of that next chapter, along with a bit of a plot twist... :) R&amp;R<br>**


End file.
